


Stargazing is for Lovers

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: Queen of Hearts [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Geminid Meteor Shower, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mentions of River Song, Modern Royalty, Not In a Good Way - Freeform, Roof Sex, Royalty, Sex, Stargazing, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Ian has another Christmas surprise for Rose- a private viewing of the Geminid Meteor Shower, from the roof of the Palace.  His Queen is none too happy about either the cold or the late hour, but once the bulk of the Shower is over, they find a way to keep warm.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Queen of Hearts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444390
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	Stargazing is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of 2019′s 31 Days of Ficmas
> 
> Prompt: Rooftop

“Rose.”

“Mhmm.”

“Ro- _ose_.”

Warm lips on her bare shoulder pulled her closer to consciousness, and she swatted him away weakly. “G’way. Sleepin’.”

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Rose groaned, burying her face harder in the pillow as if that might get him to leave her alone. “We can shag in the morning.”

Her husband merely chuckled – then ripped the covers away, exposing her nude body to the relatively-chilly air, making her bolt upright with a shriek.

“You _prick_!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ian dismissed, tossing her a set of heavy sweats. “C’mon. I’ve got a real surprise for you – if you still hate me after, I’ll make it up to you. For now, shift.”

Muttering under her breath she pulled the items on, jamming her feet into fleece-lined booties and giving him her best half-asleep glare. “Ready.”

He had the gall to grin at her sullen tone, offering her his hand, and after only a heartbeat’s hesitation she place her palm in his, lacing their fingers together. They left their suite, padding down the hallway. Eyes mostly closed, she didn’t pay much attention to where he led her, trusting him despite her unhappiness at being awake and out of bed, following blindly until they walked out a door and got a face-full of icy cold air.

“Oh mother _fucker_!” she yelped, now truly wide awake. “ _Ian_!”

“Almost there,” he promised, guiding her forward; they were on a flat section of the roof, thankfully fenced in, and in the middle was a blow-up mattress piled high with blankets, a space heater pointed at it, and a telescope aimed at the sky.

They settled on the mattress, Ian immediately shifting some of the blankets over Rose’s legs. “I’m sorry for the late hour,” he apologized, “but the timing was beyond my control.”

“I have no idea what’s happening.”

“There’s a meteor shower tonight,” he explained, eyes gleaming. “The Geminids. It’s an annual occurrence, and tonight is the peak, starting in about fifteen minutes. Because of the cycle of the full moon- or more specifically, it currently being a new moon- we have the darkest sky, meaning the best view.”

Rose stared at him. “You woke me up at half one in the morning for a meteor shower?”

“Yes.” His expression faltered. “I watch every year- I’ve always been a hobby astronomer, have I told you that yet?- and I thought this would be nice for us to share. If you’d rather go back to bed-”

She cut him off with a kiss, leaning forward and fisting his sweatshirt to bring him closer. “You’re such a romantic,” she murmured against his lips. “You’re forgiven- this time. Next time, just tell me.”

“We can stay?”

“Of course.” She grinned. “I know nothing about of it, though. Londoner, remember? Never saw many stars, though I’d go up on the roof of the building sometimes to try.” Snuggling into his side, she adjusted the blankets so they could share. “What started your love of the stars?”

They shifted, getting comfortable, before he answered. The air was still cold, but pressed against him she was much warmer, though their breath fogged with every exhale. “Boredom, somewhat, as a child. My grandfather was a hobbyist, so there’s a decent collection in the library I made my way through over time. Then insomnia, as a teenager- mostly focused on the terrifying reality of being the future king. I didn’t have much time or opportunity for stargazing in the States, while I was in school or doing my residency, but it was what pushed me over the edge to dedicate my time as prince- king in waiting, I suppose- to working in Africa. Very little light pollution, especially in the areas I went to, and… it’s mindblowing. The _views_ … absolutely incredible. My work was important too, of course, and the main reason I was there, the stars in the sky were just…”

“A bonus?” she offered, when he fell silent. “Cherry on top?”

“Precisely.” His contemplative frown melted into a warm smile. “Moving to the present- what we can expect tonight is bold, quick, white streaks in the sky. You’ll know it when you see it- oh!” Ian cut himself off, as just what he described flickered through the sky, vanishing as quickly as it appeared. “See? There might be as many as one hundred and fifty over the next hour.”

* * *

As predicted, the next hour was spent gasping and pointing at the sky, amid Ian’s eager explanations as to the origin of the meteor shower’s name, trivia about the Gemini constellation and its brightest stars, and anything else that seemed to cross his mind. They lay side by side on the air mattress beneath the blankets, holding hands and snuggling together.

Eventually, though, the number of visible meteors decreased, with longer times between, and Rose’s attention drifted from the sky to the man beside her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He was silent for a moment. “Uh, for what?”

She burst into giggles, rolling onto her side and attempting to burrow into him, seeking his warmth. “Well, in general, for being so patient with me. For being a good husband. More specifically, for being such a good teacher about the stars, and making me come out here and see them.”

“So, I’m forgiven, then?” Tone clearly aiming for teasing, it fell just short, a note of insecurity slipping through.

“Oh, absolutely,” she said confidently, resting her chin on his chest and peering up at him. “I mean, I don’t love being surprise-woken in the middle of the night for a non-emergency, but… this was worth waking up for.”

“I see,” he nodded, somewhat seriously. “So it’s only okay to wake you up for emergencies?”

“Mm-hmm. Defined as life-threatening issues, to us or others.” Rose stretched her arm out, splaying across his waist, naturally finding the hem of his sweatshirt and slipping beneath it, fingertips grazing at the skin there.

His free hand found hers, lacing their fingers together and resting them on his belly. “And what if I wake in the night with a terrible need for my wife?”

Heat flared in her at his smoldering tone, and she caught her tongue between her front teeth, as if in thought. “Huh, good question. What sort of need?”

In the blink of an eye he’d rolled them over, forcing her onto her back before settling above her, their hips pressed tightly together, forearms supporting his torso so as to not crush her. Even through two pairs of heavy sweatpants, his erection was evident, and she rolled her hips up against him deliberately. The position meant she was surrounded by him, but rather than feeling smothered, she felt alive, electricity crackling between them, her senses consumed by him.

“Oh, that sort of need,” she said coyly. “Well, I suppose that would be okay. With expectations.”

Shifting his weight, Ian freed a hand to wrap around her thigh, lifting it in encouragement to wrap around his hip, allowing him to better grind down against her. “I’d make it worth your while,” he said confidently, lowering his head so his lips hovered over hers. “Satisfaction guaranteed, or your money back.”

He brushed his lips against hers, nothing more than a peck, but it was enough- a small spark, it turned the molten kindling between her thighs into a raging fire.

“Are we alone?”

“What?”

Rose made a noise of annoyance, recognizing that most of his blood had been redirected away from his brain and was now pulsing against her. “Any guards up here? Can anyone _see_ us?”

“Wha- oh. _Oh_. No. We’re entirely- fuck,” he cut himself off, when her cold hands started pushing at the fabric around his hips. “You don’t want to go back to our nice, warm bed?”

“Uh-uh.” She leaned up, kissing him, before sucking on his lower lip. “Here.”

It took some maneuvering, but sweatpants were shifted enough that she could wrap one leg around him, back arching as he slid inside her. She opened her eyes in time to see another meteor shoot by, wringing a gasp from her lips as her husband began to move. Rose clung to his back, hips rolling to meet his even as she marveled at the sky.

All of her senses were being pulled in opposite directions: the freezing night air on her face and neck competing with the fire burning within her, stoked with every thrust; the confines of the blankets around them, keeping them warm, against the wide-openness of the sky above her; the silence, but for Ian’s labored breath against her neck. Rather than distract her though, they combined into a dizzying array of sensation- and then he changed angle slightly, lifting her thigh, fingers sliding in to find her and _oh_ , _yes, there_ , the vastness of space replaced by darkness as her eyes slipped shut, her focus turning, shifting inward, moving down, down, to where they were joined, Ian’s touch against her sure and right after seven months of lovemaking, his lips mouthing words of adoration against her neck, the small chilled spot on her hip where his wedding ring pressed against her heated flesh.

And then pleasure swept through her, complete and radiant, her back arching as she gasped and shuddered, clutching at Ian, keeping him against her, willing to do anything to continue the perfectness of the moment; she could’ve flown, floated into the sky to reach the clouds and the stars beyond, an endless search for something, anything that might make her feel half as alive and in touch with the universe.

She went limp as the roar of pleasure faded to a whisper, limbs loosening and sliding from their position around Ian as he gave a strangled gasp, jerking slightly at his own pinnacle, before collapsing on her.

They laid together tangled in the blankets, catching their breath, his head on her clothed breast, her fingers finding their way to his hair, tangling in the sweaty strands.

“I fucking love the outdoors,” Rose finally managed, earning herself a tired laugh from her husband.

“Mhmm. Me too. I also love fucking outdoors.” He pushed himself up enough to take the bulk of his weight off her, but kept close. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“What, shag? We do that all the time.”

His annoyed huff made her laugh, which turned into a shriek as he dug his fingers into her sides. “Nonono, stop, I’m ticklish!”

“That’s the _point_ ,” he rolled his eyes, shifting halfway off her to stretch out on his side. “Why bother tickling someone who doesn’t react? The whole _idea_ is to have you writhing beneath me, shrieking my name. And no, I meant… making love beneath the stars.”

Rose’s brow furrowed. “You haven’t? I mean, I assumed… you said you worked with River in Africa…” _River_. The woman who would’ve been queen; the reason she’d met Ian in the first place, when he dumped her a month before their wedding. By all reports she’d been a bit unbearable, domineering, the final straw being her yelling at Sarah’s son, Luke. Rose didn’t like to think about it, or her, or the fact that they hadn’t had to change the monogram. _Bygones_.

Her husband let out a sigh. “You may consider it splitting hairs, and that’s fair enough, but in my view… yes, I’ve _fucked_ under the stars, but never “made love”. At least, not until now. It’s different. And, I suppose, it’s not so much about the _act_ as… the feeling. I’m always making love with you, regardless of if it’s slow and sappy, or…”

“A middle of the night hookup on the roof?” Rose grinned. “I know what you mean, and I agree. It’s different, with us. It’s always got _meaning_ , even when it’s hot and dirty and fast.”

“Exactly! And I very much like when it’s hot, and dirty, and fast.”

They met in the middle, a deep, lingering kiss, broken only by a loud pop and the sensation of sinking, jerking them apart.

“Perhaps we ought to return to our bedroom,” Malcolm grimaced, staring at the hole in the side of the air mattress, which was quickly losing pressure. “It’s nearly four in the morning, staff will be up soon to start the day. We ought to get some rest.”

Shoving her free leg back into the sweatpants and pulling them back up, Rose accepted the hand he offered to help stand, stumbling into his arms with a bark of laughter. “Oops.” Tongue peeking out from between her teeth, she grinned up at him. “Look at this, one shag on the roof and you’ve got me fallin’ for you. For shame, Ian Dougherty.”

He merely rolled his eyes, tugging her back towards the door. “C’mon, _Your Majesty_. The staff’ll clean up here.”

“Fine. Wait, hang on a mo’.” She stopped, stepping into his arms and turning her back to him, looking up at the night sky, his arms wrapping around her waist. “It’s really beautiful up here, and I think we should do this more often.”

“The stargazing, or the… _personal fireworks_?” he said suggestively.

“Both.”

“Done.” He rested his chin on her shoulder. “You know, mid-August every year Geneva puts on a fireworks display that we can see from here- this year we were abroad, but if we’re home next year, we can come up here and watch them. Donna and I’d do that when we were kids, and it’s an incredible view.”

Rose smiled, able to picture it. The lights in the sky, far enough away they were unmarred by the resulting smoke, feeling like a private performance; being alone with him on the roof, their skin already slick with sweat from the heat, how easy it would be to lift a cotton summer skirt, how the boom of the explosions could mask other sounds… Anticipation tingled on her skin. “Sounds perfect.”

With that, they returned into the Palace, creeping back to their bedroom and falling to bed, then eventually sleep.

And from then on, the unassuming rooftop patio was a favored meeting spot for King Ian and Queen Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I plan on there being still more to come in this 'verse! Let me know if there's any Christmas-y traditions you want to see with them :)


End file.
